


- Эй, хмурые брови.

by SterekUniverseOnFlymer457



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, School, geek, teen, teen!sterek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457/pseuds/SterekUniverseOnFlymer457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Младший Хейл, скрепя сердцем, стер приложение с телефона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	- Эй, хмурые брови.

**Author's Note:**

> Мы (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer) искатели интересных моментов из игр на Flymer в тэге #стерек  
> Здесь будем публиковать свои зарисовки, история которых началась со спора А1 и А2. Хотите знать больше? Присоединяйтесь к нам)  
> Приятного чтения)

\- Почему, вот скажи, почему? - тихо шепчет Дерек себе под нос, смотря на индикатор памяти в настройках сотового. - Я все для тебя делаю. Я купил для тебя карту памяти, я чистил твой кэш, я любил тебя, а ты... - мальчишка выдохнул и, свернув программу, навел большой палец на иконку одной из любимых игр, в которой прожигал все время в семейном минивэне по пути в школу. Так как больше на телефоне толком больших файлов не было, младший Хейл, скрепя сердцем, стер приложение с телефона, так и не обновив до новых уровне башен орков через маркет. Обидно, досадно, но ладно.

\- Эй, хмурые брови.

Дерек привычно насупился и, оторвав взгляд от гаджета, пилил раздосадованным прищуром своего парня. Если прикинуть, то ради Стайлза Хейл память и чистит подобным образом. У него лучше камера, потому архив фотографий (которые могут понадобиться Стайлзу в любую секунду) именно у него в телефоне. В памяти смартфона около десятка разнообразных мессенджеров, потому что его бойфренд непредсказуемый в плане обмена информации со всех своих вечно выходящих из строя устройств. Хейл как зеницу ока оберегает игры, в которые время от времени играет Стайлз устанавливает в них рекорды, которые вселенски важны и их кодификация только в гугл-аккаунте недостаточна для его душевного спокойствия. В общем, Дерек, как может, подкатывает Стайлзу с помощью своей истинно личной вещи.

\- Ну что? - буркнул в ответ на приветствие Стайлза Хейл, остановившись на полпути к дверям школы. 

\- Ничего, просто хотел сказать, что люблю тебя. И что я сделал за тебя английский и сдал. А еще ты сегодня обязательно вздрючишь этих гордых нью йоркских орлов, - мальчишка подошел к парню и, приобянв его за плечи, ткнулся носом в щеку Дерека, после так же ласково коснувшись кожи губами. - Я верю в тебя.  
  


К черту эти башни вместе с хреновыми орками.

 

                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальность. Открытость. Эмоции. Юмор.  
> И немного, совсем чуть-чуть, сарказма.  
> Хмурится у нас в группе только Дерек.  
> Мы вас любим.  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> (https://vk.com/sterek_univerce_on_flymer)


End file.
